


Tablet

by missginni



Series: Shinkivariables [27]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: Jaejoong envía un enlace al Chat grupal con la única consigna de"Tenéis que ver esto".
Relationships: Jung Yunho / Kim Jaejoong / Park Yoochun / Kim Junsu / Shim Changmin
Series: Shinkivariables [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670665
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Tablet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/gifts).



> _Bonus track. Aunque no lo esperabas, no podía dejarte sola en tu miseria xD Espero que te guste. Y una vez más ha sido una gozada compartir los 27 fics de esta serie contigo._

_“Tenéis que ver esto”_

No hay más que un enlace tras esas palabras de Jaejoong en el chat grupal. Changmin se incorpora hasta quedar sentado en la cama, la espalda apoyada en el cabecero, y deja la tablet sobre sus rodillas antes de encenderse un cigarrillo. Porque lo va a necesitar. Tratándose de Jaejoong ese enlace puede llevar a un millar de cosas diferentes, desde la teoría más absurda de vida extraterrestre hasta un artículo de ciencia realmente interesante que uno nunca esperaría encontrar entre las inquietudes intelectuales de Jaejoong.

Changmin da dos caladas a la noche de Tokio antes de pulsar el enlace y esperar a que se abra.

Frunce el entrecejo cuando es redirigido a la lista de capítulos de una serie japonesa que aparentemente acaban de empezar a emitir. Y cuando lee la descripción no puede evitar una carcajada que hace que el hombre que descansa a su lado en la cama se despierte sobresaltado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta Yoochun a desgana, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y enterrándose en la almohada para evitar el destello de luz de la tablet.

Changmin sonríe ante el tono, sabiendo que la apatía de Yoochun no va a durar mucho.

—Jaejoong ha enviado un enlace —comienza despacio, pulsando sobre el primer capítulo para abrir el reproductor—. Al parecer los japoneses han hecho una serie sobre nosotros.

Tal como espera la cabeza de Yoochun gira hacia él como un resorte, el ceño fruncido en una pregunta que no llega a emitir, y Changmin aumenta su sonrisa al tiempo que levanta la tablet con su mano libre para mostrarle lo que aparece en la pantalla en respuesta silenciosa a su demanda.

La han titulado _“Dioses”_ , probablemente porque _“Dioses nacientes del Este”_ infringe temas de copyright o algo por el estilo. Y está protagonizada por cinco jóvenes que componen una boyband, casualmente con sus mismos nombres, pero con apellidos japoneses: Yunho Takahashi, Jejung Fuji, Yuchun Sakura, Junsu Matsura y Changmin Kawaguchi.

Yoochun está riendo aun antes de erguirse para arrebatarle la tablet de las manos y pulsar el _play_. 

Es sencillamente hilarante. 

Yoochun y Changmin comparten el cigarro mientras miran en la pantalla a los que se supone que los interpretan en lo que los productores imaginan que han sido sus vidas. Es curioso porque muchas cosas coinciden con su historia, las que son de conocimiento público, pero la mayoría son tópicos y más tópicos sin ningún sentido. Yoochun se ríe sin control durante tres minutos completos la primera vez que el Changmin ficticio aparece en la pantalla, todo ojitos saltones, callado, contrito y solícito _ad nauseam_ con sus compañeros, por completo sin personalidad. Changmin hace lo propio cuando el falso Yoochun es retratado como un melancólico solitario para nada interesado en el sexo opuesto, rechazando constantemente a todas las chicas que se le acercan.

Ríen y comentan todo, evocando recuerdos de aquellos días de su debut, cuando no tenían ni idea de todo lo que se les vendría encima. Y antes de que se den cuenta el capítulo termina con un breve resumen de lo que está por venir, y el silencio les gana a los dos, contemplando todavía la tablet con cierta incredulidad, porque nada de eso parece real.

—Será interesante ver a dónde llevan esto. Dudo mucho que se vaya a acercar a lo que en realidad pasó —dice Yoochun, todavía sonriendo, apartando la tablet.

—¿Tu crees? —responde Changmin irónicamente—. ¿No habrá mamadas de Jaejoong en los camerinos antes de los conciertos? ¿No habrá besos robados de Junsu siempre un segundo antes de que alguien aparezca? ¿No habrá un Yunho posesivo y exigente reclamando lo que considera suyo?

La sonrisa de Yoochun se hace más grande mientras se gira hacia Changmin, pasando una pierna por encima de su regazo hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre él.

—Ni ningún Changmin que comparta cama con Yoochun en la noche de Tokio, después de sexo alucinante, cuando en teoría hace mucho que ya no son amigos.

Changmin ríe, acariciando despacio los muslos desnudos de Yoochun.

—Y ni hablar de las memorables orgías de los cinco, con lo divertidas que son —responde.

Comparten una mirada oscura, cargada de secretos desvelados, eléctrica como la tormenta que azota en el exterior. Y no necesitan más palabras, ni recuerdos para inclinarse hacia el otro y juntar sus labios. Un beso como los miles que han compartido antes, como los que les quedan por descubrir, sólo de dos pero con sabor a cinco.


End file.
